please don't leave me
by rockangel2410
Summary: belgium has a big secret and it's not that she is in love with norway. the crisis in belgium is wearing her down. will her love for norway be answered. or will she die a painfull death
1. Chapter 1

Belgium did not come to the world meeting.

Her secretary came with a message to everyone that she wasn't coming today or anytime soon. Norway looked at the woman and asked "Why? What happened to her?"

The secretary said nothing and Denmark looked at Norway, his tone of voice was caring, he cared about the little blond nation.

He didn't like it, Norway was his, no one else could have him.

The secretary left and went back to the country of Belgium and called Florinda "Mrs. Maes?"

She asked gently "I gave your fellow nations your message" Florinda sighed "Did...Did anyone seem...worried about me?"

The secretary thought a moment "

Ja, a little blond male with a cross piece in his hair"

Florinda sighed and looked down

"Norway? He still cares?...Alright thank you, if anything comes up, just call me"

the secretary nods "yes ma'm"

The two hung up and Belgium curled up, she kinda hoped Norway would come and talk to her...but at the same time she knew he wouldn't, he doesn't have the feelings for her that she has for him.

it all started when the crisis in belgium began.

people lost their money, jobs and their hope for the small blond nation.

and the poor blond felt herself getting weaker day after day.

her favorite food didn't taste good anymore.

she did what she could best hide her feelings away and pretend she was fine.

that was untill she fainted.

meanwhile denmark and norway have a fight.

"norway calm down love" denmark said.

"why...Can someone tell me where she is now?' norway said angry.

"it's just Belgium! so why care ?!" denmark said selfish. norway looked furious at him. " she is my friend, as you may know she helped me confess my feelings to you" he screamed not knowing why.

" she cooked me pasta" Italy said , romano nodded.

"she tried to befriend me" denmark atmitted.

" she is a cheerfull hardworking girl " germany said satisfied reminding himself that she was one of the countries who brought their papers on time.

" she is in the hospital in Genk, Belgium" Netherland sighted.

"why?" norway said shocked.

" okay norway let's talk private shall we" netherlands said on a weird tone.

they leave the room and a sudden yell was heard.

"what!" norway screamed

he couldn't believe it, Belgium was dying


	2. Chapter 2

'no this can't be happening' Norway thought, his eyes were filled with tears. His friend...dying.

What will happen when Belgium died. He heard about recoronation. But the new Belgium wouldn't be the same friend as she was right now.

"what happend...Norway why are you crying" Denmark asked on a quiet worried tone.

"s-she..." the sobbing of the little blond male filled the hallways.

"she is gonna leave us...she is going to leave me behind" Norway said.

"where is she" the murderous tone Denmark spoke shocked him.

"she is in the hospital" Netherlands said.

" i'll drive you both there." He offered while sighing . everyone knew how netherland loved his sister.

The whole ride the couple didn't say a word to eachother. As soon as they entered the hallway they looked at eachother.

"you stay here i need to talk to her first." Denmark said.

"o-okay." Norway said quiet.

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

Belgium was laying weak in her bed. She felt horrible and as soon as Denmark came into the room she felt herself getting worse. A nauseas feeling came up and she became a little green.

"get out of bed Belgium" Denmark said angry.

"w-what...what did you say"

"stop pretending to make Norway guilty." Denmark almost screamed.

"WHAT...you think...me...and him...on purpose?" her throat felt swollen and she held down a cough.

"LIKE I SAID BITCH STAND UP GET OUT OF BED AND MAKE SURE YOU COME TO THE NEXT MEETING"

Denmark was furious.

"i-I can't..." Belgium looked down. she pushed a button for the nurse to come.

"can i help you dear" the nurse said sweetly.

"can you please help me stand" miss maes said.

"are you sure, i mean Belgium..." the worried tone of the nurse made Denmark wonder.

"what is exactly wrong with you..." Denmark asked.

The nurse helped her out of the bed.

It was a surprising feeling that came over Denmark. The pale looking girl with blond hair and a belly that was four sizes bigger then it was before.

"...denmark I"m pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"wh-who is the father" Denmark tried his shocked face.

"Nobody the children don't have a father." belgium cried

" wait child-REN their are how much" denmark gasped

"three, two girls and a boy" a little smile came on her face when she mentioned the word boy.

she always wanted to have a little boy. but not like this

she wanted her husband at her side. getting a hug and a kiss as she walked in the house.

" i'll ask one more time Florinda...who is the father"

" we were both drunk and..."

" it was norway?" this he didn't expect, he knew Norway was faithfull to him

" wait how long are you pregnant" he asked she looked like she was several weeks pregnant

" a month after the crisis began so like 5 months ago? why?" she whiped away her tears.

"because that means he has been faithfull to me as we are just three months together."

" i see" belgium nodded. they both frighten when they hear Norways voice.

"belgium can i come in i'll enter now."

they both look at eachother and knew norway couldn't find out.

denmark pulled her against him fast his lips on hers.

"o-oh" norway looked down.

a tear rolled from belgium's eyes. she was kissed by another man no a man she detests in front of the father of her children.

her eyes widen as she tried to struggle against denmark's grip.

"what is going on, why denmark are you kissing her." Norway stutters his way out feeling betrayel in his heart.

"she is the woman who will bear my children" denmark said.

belgium pushed him aside.

" what...no" she said but the gaze of denmark made her shut up.

Norway now noticed her belly.

" how long...are you?"

"five months" Denmark looked at Norway and Norway knew what he was looking for.

"how could you, you know i liked him and you slept with him...!" Norway screamed.

belgium became quiet and denmark pulled her in a soft hug.

"please don't speak to my wife like that."

belgium and Norway both looked shocked and wide-eyed at him.

"excuse me" belgium said. she started shaking.

netherlands send a taxi that wants to ride to a denmark hospital.

" norway i'm sorry but this relationship is over" denmark said with a grin on his face.

Norway walked up to him and gave him a hard slap in his face.

"p-p-please don't hurt the father of my children." she cried

and with this Norway walked out of the hospital.


End file.
